


Officer Pines & Detective Ford Prompts

by thisonecollector



Series: Officer Pines [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cop Stan, Detective Ford, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, Other, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of several prompt requests involving Cop Stan and Detective Ford I've completed on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Pines & Detective Ford Prompts

__Ford x reader bondage  
(Detective Ford)  
He grunted as you tighten the cuffs around his wrists. “Ngh, you really enjoying this, aren’t you?” he scoffed with a smirk.

You smiled, running a hand through his hair, while the other ran along his chest, easing its way under his black trench coat. Ford let out a small sigh, leaning into your touch. You feathered a kiss on his cheekbone. “I’m not the only one…” you whispered, rubbing a knee in between his crotch. He whined, pulling on the cuffs, trying to touch you. You couldn’t help but smirk, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, detective~” the words ran off your tongue sent a shiver down his spine.

 

* * *

  _Cop stan x reader (go nuts)  
_ “Against the wall Pines!” you shouted in the empty police department as you grabbed Stan’s arm behind his back and shoved him inside the holding cell.

He smirked at your sudden uproar. “Problem, officer?” he smirked.

You couldn’t help but mirror that smirk. “Legs, spread’em!” you commanded, lightly kicking them apart. Stan rolled his eyes and followed your orders. You made quick work handcuffing his arms above his head on a pipe. Stan Pines was at your mercy now…

He shot you another deadly grin, “Officer please-”

“You will speak only when spoken too.” you cut him off. The hungry grin was now plastered on your face as you stripped him of his belt and radio, pants and underwear. “Now Pines,” you grabbed his already leaking cock and lightly stroked it, eliciting a moan from him. “we’re going to start the examination process.” you hummed, pulling out a silicone vibrator you cleverly hid.

 

* * *

   
_Detective Ford & Cop Stan x reader, please?  
_Everything happened so fast. One moment you were there, with them! Just joking around and heading to the PD. The next- _ **BAM-nothingness…**_

Something wasn’t right, it didn’t feel right. This unconsciousness fuzziness, the dull sound of beeping in the corner of your ear. That’s when you remembered. “LOOK OUT!” you shouted as your eyes shot open and you sprang forward in bed. That’s when the pain it. You instinctively grabbed onto the wound on your abdomen, wincing in pain.

“Easy!” you heard Stan call from you right.

“Don’t move!” Ford from your left. You glanced up at the two, both bandaged in messy clothes, dark bags under their eyes. “I’ll get the doctor.” Ford moved to leave.

“No wait-ahh.” you reached for him only to be stopped shot of pain by your wounds.

“Stop, will ya!” Stan growled, grabbing you and easing you to a more stable position. You nodded to thank him, while panting out, eyes closed trying to remember what had happened. “Don’t you ever do that again…” Stan’s voice came in a quiver. You opened an eye to glance at him before he wrapped himself around you in a tight embrace. “Don’t you _ever_ take a bullet for us again.” he sobbed.

The gravity of the situation finally hit you, and you just closed your eyes and returned the action, lightly patting his head. You heard a sniffle from the other side, followed by Ford wrapping his arms around you, his head resting on your shoulder. “We…we almost lost you…Don’t scare us like that.” he mumbled out. You didn’t answer, but smiled sadly at his words. You wrapped an arm across his and let the two cry on you for a while.

 

* * *

  
_Cop Stan x reader (bc we need more of this)  
_ You hear footsteps approach you from the side “You need a break.”

“Can’t busy.” you utter, not breaking eye contact with your paperwork.

“You said that 3 hours ago.”

“Still busy.” You hear Stan huff, taking a sip of his coffee, then him setting his mug down. He then rests his hands on the back of your chair, slowly pulling it away from the desk. “Stan-”

“Break time, officer.” he whistles, pulling your rolly chair further away. You pout and huff while he smiles. Stan then gently places his hands on your shoulders, giving them a nice little rub. “Relax.” he whispers as he maneuvers his hands in a better position, thumbs nicely rubbing out the tenseness in between your shoulder blades.

You let out a relieved sigh, relaxing into the light massage. Stan smiles, planting a kiss on the top of your head has he continues to ease your muscles. “So good…” you mindlessly muse, closing your eyes, leaning back in your chair.

Stan plants another kiss on your head while he releases you, moving to the side to undo his belt and radio. Then he spins you around to face him, and he gently removes your gear as well. You roll your eyes and let him, not moving from your position, as he sets the items down on the desk. Stanley then lifts you up a bit and takes a seat, placing you on his lap. “Relax.” he whispers again running his hands down your sides, kissing your cheek.

“Gear off because, why?” you smirk at him

“Heh, it’s easier to have you sit on me without all that on us.” he smiles, hugging your midsection. “Lower back, right?” he questions, gingerly guiding you to lean forward onto the desk.

You comply, folding your arms and laying your head in them on your desk, while you remained seated in Stan’s lap. “Mmhmm.” He makes good work running his hands and fingertips along and down your back, elegantly massaging the soreness away. You close your eyes, letting out pleased little sighs here and there as he does his work.

“Alright, shoulders up again, officer.” he states after awhile. You sit up and he goes back to rubbing your shoulders, sucking a hickey on the side of your neck. You enjoy yourself for some time, then place your head on his shoulder and leaned your back against his chest. Stan chuckles, “I said relax, not fall asleep.” you nuzzle into him, then draw your hand up, stroking his cheek with you thumb before you pull him into a tender kiss.

Stan returns it as his hands slowly trial down and undoes the bottom half of your shirt’s buttons, then gingerly pulls out your tucked in undershirt. He sinks his hands onto your bare skin. “My hands are cold…” he muses as you lay yours ontop of his forearms. That’s a lie, but you let him work his way upwards to your chest. “Just 5 minutes.” he coos in between the kisses he plants on the side of your cheek and forehead. Stan finds your nipples and teases them, rubbing them, giving each a light twist and twirl. This elicits a few pleased little squeaks and shudders from you, to which make him chuckle, pleased at the effect of his actions.

“Make it 15, Pines.” you lowly groan out, slowly grinding on his growing boner.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will post another cluster of prompts once 4-7 of them are completed.


End file.
